


Snowball Throwdown

by Delaya



Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaya/pseuds/Delaya
Summary: Fresh snow can mean only one thing.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia
Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Snowball Throwdown

“Noct, you really should put your gloves on.”

“I’m fine Iggy. That’s why I have a jacket.” 

“You can’t keep your hands in your jacket for the entire day.”

“Sure I can.” Noct walked past Iggy to join Prompto who was leading the way, camera swinging from one snow covered tree to the next. The end of the fall semester meant bought with it high spirits and all four were anxious to spend some time outside, even Noct. Prompto wanted to capture the freshly fallen snow, so to the park they went, all but Gladio bundled against the cold. 

Ignis let out an irritated puff of air that could be seen in the cold air. Fresh snow lined the sidewalk as the group walked through the park, Prompto’s excited chatter leading the way. 

“Relax, Iggy.” Gladio said, throwing a friendly arm around Ignis’ shoulders. “If Princess here wants to get frostbite that’s on him.”

“Wait, can we really get frostbite right now?” Prompto spun around, camera swinging wildly around his neck and his voice pitched higher than usual. 

“Don’t listen to him, Prompto. He’s not in any position to talk.” Noct said gesturing with his head at Gladio’s less than typical winter apparel. 

“Maybe if you’d put some meat on those bones, you wouldn’t need to be all bundled up like a punching bag, then Iggy wouldn’t havta worry about you so much.”

“Punching bag? That’s the best you could come up with?” Noct teased. 

“Not your best work big guy.” Prompto said with a laugh. 

“I’ll show you my best work.” Gladio lunged playfully at Noct and Prompto who evaded the larger man easily, dashing off into the park and disappearing behind a large oak tree. 

Gladio laughed and turned back to Ignis. “Now that the kids are gone. Wanna go grab a hot cocoa?”

Ignis, smirking at their antics, nodded. “That sounds splendid. But you might want to tie your shoe first.”

Gladio glanced down and saw that Ignis was right. “Are you still in mom mode right now?” Gladio laughed at Ignis’ annoyed look. He bent over to tie his laces, and heard a soft ‘thunk’ before snow fell onto his dark hair. Looking up he saw Ignis’ face frozen in shock, snow stuck to his face, hair, and glasses. 

A mischievous chuckle from behind the tree preceded another snow projectile. Gladio, acting on instinct from years of training, shoe lace forgotten, leaped up and tackled Ignis to the ground. He managed to roll their bodies behind a nearby snow pile. 

They lay there for several seconds, Ignis’ look of shock replaced by one of mild alarm. 

“You alright, Iggy?” Gladio asked, concerned Ignis had gotten hurt during the tumble. 

Ignis swallowed hard and Gladio couldn’t help but notice the way the other man’s Adams apple bobbed up and down. Was Ignis wearing cologne? When had he started doing that? He smelled great. Like lavender and bergamot. Gladio hadn’t realized he’d been staring at Ignis’ neck until that slender neck moved again as Ignis cleared his throat. 

“I’m, uh, fine Gladiolus. Thank you.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow at his friend. Ignis only used his full name when he was mad at him or on those rare occasions Ignis got flustered. To date, he’d only seen it happen twice.

Realization hit him that not only had he been staring at his best friend’s pale neck where it peaked out from the scarf, he was also laying full on top of him in the snow. He hastily scrambled to his feet, covering his awkwardness by extending a hand to Ignis. The blond man accepted Gladio’s hand silently and it may have been Gladio’s imagination, but he felt certain that Ignis held his hand just a second longer than needed. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Gladio apologized, “Sorry, Iggy. I didn’t mean to squish you.”

Ignis, cheeks flushed, seemed to be looking anywhere but at Gladio. “It’s quite alright, Gladio. You saved me from further attack from wayward snowballs.”

As if to drive home the point, another snowball brushed past Gladio’s face, breaking the spell that seemed to have fallen over the two young men. 

“I’m not so sure they’re wayward. Think they’re quite deliberate.” Gladio bent over and quickly made two snowballs, handing one to Ignis. “What do you say we give them a real fight?”

Awkwardness dispelled, Ignis grinned brightly and took the offered snowball before ducking low to flank the other boys’ position. Gladio mimicked his movements but in the other direction, trying hard not to think about what had just passed between them. 


End file.
